


An Uchiha Lullaby

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Tobirama returns home from a mission to find the news he hoped for has not come, and there may be a question waiting for him he never expected.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 247





	An Uchiha Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Mousie's [request](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/189504152164/i-didnt-know-you-could-sing-prompt-for) via my Tumblr.

Tobirama dropped his preliminary report off, slipped up to greet his brother - then wrangle himself out of Hashirama’s clingy embrace - and then headed across Konoha for home. He hoped while he had been gone news had come in about the missing patrol . . . or, though with fainter hope, that they had returned safely on their own. He hadn’t asked his brother, though Hashirama probably _should_ know, but he knew how to find out quicker.

Tobirama let himself inside and closed the door gently against the chill wind.

“Embers warm and sparks flicker, smoke spirals away quicker. . .”

Bent to remove his sandals, Tobirama stilled, listening to the low, thickly sweet tones of an unfamiliar lullaby, words he could just barely hear from deeper in the house. He straightened, sliding off his cloak with its heavy fur and leaving it by the door before padding towards the sound.

He froze in the doorway, eyes widening.

“Shadows dance and breezes flow. . .” Madara sang as he took another swaying turn across the room, Kagami cradled in his arms, one fist curled into his hair.

Tobirama realised, as he watched Madara sing - _sing_ \- and rock the baby, that he had expected-

Well, he’d heard the lullaby and thought Kagami’s parents must have returned, at least _one_ of his parents, that it had been one of them singing. If they hadn’t . . . that made it two months now since they had gone missing.

Tobirama watched Kagami fuss, pulling Madara’s hair and beginning to cry. Hope that they would return had now grown very slim indeed.

Madara bounced Kagami lightly and began another song when he didn’t quiet, stopping by the window that overlooked the back garden and swaying in place, Kagami cradled against his shoulder. Tobirama remained in the doorway, just watching, until Madara finished his song, still rocking Kagami. The baby stayed quiet this time, and so did Madara, though he didn’t move away from the window.

“I didn’t know you could sing.” Tobirama said softly, and Madara turned towards him.

“Tobi!”

Tobirama crossed to them, sliding a hand up Madara’s bicep and leaning in. Madara met him with a kiss, relaxed and warm, and Tobirama rested his brow against his lover’s even as their kiss ended.

“I missed you.” Tobirama admitted, nudging close against Madara’s cheek.

Madara dropped another kiss at the corner of his mouth. “I missed you, too.” he returned as he settled back. Tobirama sighed and straightened, letting his hand sweep down to Madara’s waist, lingering there. “Ah . . . I suppose I don’t, often.”

“I’ve never heard you before.” Tobirama agreed, gaze dropping to Kagami, peacefully sleeping with his cheek smushed against Madara’s chest.

“I used to sing for my brothers, or my mother.” Madara said, shifting his weight and gently resettling Kagami, not quite looking at Tobirama. “I don’t sing much any more.”

Tobirama nodded, raising his eyes to Madara’s face once more.

Madara frowned, eyes sad, one fingertip stroking Kagami’s cheek. “There’s been no news. A scouting team found signs of battle but no bodies, and no sign of our people.”

Tobirama’s mouth twisted. “Nothing.” he muttered, shaking his head. He sighed, head bowed.

“We can still hope.” Madara said, his voice even. “But. . .”

“Can we?” Tobirama closed his eyes, tense.

A hand on his forearm made him look up, and Madara tucked Kagami against his chest as he shifted without thought to cradle the baby comfortably.

“We can hope, but they have been gone for almost three months.” Madara said, not quite scowling. “I don’t expect to get them back. Three months is when our clan. . .”

Tobirama bit his lip, pulling Kagami a little higher in his arms without thinking, humming soothingly. Madara smiled sadly at Tobirama, then looked away, disentangling his hair from the baby’s fist..

“Three months with no sign is when we would accept we’ve lost them.” Madara said quietly. “Permanent arrangements will be made. Including for him.” He tipped his head towards Kagami.

Tobirama nodded, breath catching. The mission shouldn’t have been so dangerous in the first place, and both of Kagami’s parents shouldn’t have been sent on the same mission, either. The original member his mother had replaced had been injured in an accident here in the village, and there had been an emergency that reassigned two of the others who could have taken a place on the team sent.

It shouldn’t have been a problem. Not for this mission. But. . .

But it had, and now. . .

Madara guided Tobirama to the couch and down onto it, and he tucked his legs up, shifting Kagami on his chest and rubbing the boy’s back when he made a soft sound in his sleep.

“What will happen to him?” Tobirama asked, looking up at his lover again.

Madara settled beside them, curling into Tobirama’s side. “That is a question yet to be settled.” he said, leaning his head against Tobirama’s shoulder. His hair tickled Tobirama’s arm as they shifted to rest together more comfortably. “You know they have no other family. _He_ has no family, without his parents. . .”

Tobirama sighed, nodding, and trailed a fingertip over Kagami’s plump cheek. “That was why we- Why _you_ kept him, when. . .”

“We.” Madara corrected, sliding a hand over Tobirama’s thigh. “With no family to take him, then the question becomes if there is another family who would take him - who might want him. In less than two weeks, it will be time to make that decision.”

Tobirama looked down into Kagami’s face with regret, wishing he could change the course fate had taken.

“You have some time to look into things among your clan, then, at least.” Tobirama said softly, though he knew Madara kept up with his clan quite well as it was.

“I do.” Madara said, but there was something odd about his tone. Tobirama turned towards him. Madara met his gaze and Tobirama arched his brows.

“Madara?” Tobirama prompted, and he shook his head slightly. “What is it? Do you not think someone will-” he faltered.

“Perhaps.” Madara said. “It is rare, at least in our clan, to find no one willing to take a child, no matter their family. That is not the only thing I am considering.”

“Then what?” Tobirama asked, concerned.

“It is something we should consider, and discuss, together . . . and when you have been home for more than half an hour.” Madara said with a slight smile, cupping Tobirama’s cheek with one hand.

Tobirama relaxed a little as he realised how tense his shoulders were, and nodded.

“What is?” he asked, though, a moment later.

Madara looked at him for a long few moments, silent, and Tobirama waited, absently rubbing up and down Kagami’s back, feeling him breathe.

“We might keep him.” Madara said simply. “Not because there is no one else who might wish to, or who could be trusted with him, but to _keep him_.”

Tobirama’s eyes widened. “. . .Madara-” He tried to think if it were even remotely _practical_ for them, they were both active duty and they had so many duties within the village as well, and-

Madara reached up and stroked his cheek once more. “Something to think about. If you wish. If _we_ wish.” he said, and Tobirama’s heart clenched, because he hadn’t realised until Madara said so how much he might wish for that. “But, love, you’ve barely come home. Let it wait.”

Tobirama’s breath caught, and he licked his lips. There was time. To consider thoroughly, later, once he had rested, and they could speak on it. It wouldn’t even officially be in need of consideration for over a week. And _Madara_ would be the one to decide, after that when it was. They had time.

“Are you all right?” Madara asked, and Tobirama nodded slowly. “I would have mentioned it later, but . . . I know you.”

Tobirama’s lips quirked. He wouldn’t have dropped it after picking up on something odd in his lover’s manner. “It’s all right. Something to think about.”

“Later.” Madara reminded.

“Later.” Tobirama agreed quietly, and reached for his lover’s hand. “But . . . something to consider.” he added, and Madara smiled, a bit of tension going out of his shoulders.

Madara leaned their heads together for a moment, then pulled away with a brush of a kiss to Tobirama’s cheek. “Why don’t I take him and put him down to finish out his nap, and you can go and bathe?” he suggested.

Tobirama sighed, surrendering the baby to his lover’s arms. “Will you join me?” he asked as Madara rose, arching an eyebrow, and Madara paused, then turned back with a grin.

“Certainly. In a few minutes.” Madara said, and Tobirama smiled, watching him head out of the room towards the temporary nursery they had set up for Kagami, then rose with a long stretch and went to the bathing room, the back of his mind turning over the suggestion Madara had brought up even as he ran the bath, lingering on those questions even when Madara came to join him in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Mousie's request was:
>
>> "I didn't know you could sing." Prompt for Madatobi? (Honestly thank you for all your writings big and small, they're v sweet and heartbreaking all around) 
> 
> (from [this](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/171056917537/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and) prompt set)
> 
> Drop me a request or come say hello on [Tumblr](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kalira), or [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/profile).


End file.
